


The Prayer

by Banshee1013



Series: PB100 Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Coffee, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prayer, pb100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013
Summary: Dean prays for what he wants... and usually gets it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PB100 Drabble Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	The Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the [Profound Bond Discord Server](http://discord.profoundbond.net/) PB100 prompt - "Prayer".

Dean awakened and discovered the bed beside him was empty.  
His angel was gone.

Sitting up, Dean leaned forward and prayed.

“Cas… I don’t know if you can hear me… but I miss you. Please come back…”

A grin teased the corners of his mouth.

“And when you do…bring me some coffee, kay?”

Moments later, the door opened – Cas, with two steaming mugs in his hands.  
“I heard your prayer… but I was already getting you coffee, Dean.”

Dean took the cups, set them on the bedside table and pulled Cas to him.  
“Didn’t get to finish my prayer…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you like Destiel works/art and also an awesome community of folks, come join me on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](http://discord.profoundbond.net/). WE HAVE COOKIES. :D


End file.
